medicina para la asexualidad
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: jiraiya encontrara la cura para la asexualidad de unos pelinegros ¿Qué o quién lo lograra? descubranlo aqui


_**Medicina para la asexualidad**_

Se ve entrar a Jiraiya con traje, un microfono y sonrisa de vendedor, a un estudio con camaras de video, un fondo violeta que con grandes letras tiene escrito "curame la asexualidad" y cuatro sillones.

**Buuuuuuueeeeeeeenas tardes damas y caballeros, permitame presentarme soy el guapo, inteligente, legendario sannin, JIRAIYA_ **todos aplauden obligados por el cartelito que dice "aplaudan amenaz de que quieran que llamemos a seguridad"

El peliblanco se sienta en uno de los sillones, mientras pone mirada seria y mira hacia las camara.

**La asxualidad es algo serio, muchas personas mueren jóvenes por esto... PORQUE AL HACER EL AMOR TE AUMENTA AÑOS DE VIDA_ **toda esa seriedad se esfumo pasando a una cara llena de perverción

**Hoy traje a tres personas que sufren de esto, pueden entrar_** aparecen tres pelinegros de ojos del mismo color y pieles palidas aunque uno resaltaba mas.

**Presentense ante todos_** les ordena el viejo pervertido

**..._** solo recibió silencio de parte de ellos

**Tsk, malditos jovenes antisociales, ellos son Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi y Sai, diganos desde cuando son asexuales_** dijo un tanto gruñon el mayor

Todos comienza a apaudir y alguna que otra chica lanzaban suspiros ante la belleza de los jóvenes. Estos solo estaban serios, bueno Sai estaba con su ya muy conocida sonrisa, el peliblanco con un movimiento de manos hizo que todos callaran.

**Diganme chicos ¿desde cuándo son asexuales?_** pregunta con amabilidad el conductor

**Desde que asesine al clan_** contesta con frialdad el pelinegro con ojeras sexys

**Desde que asesino al clan_** dijo cortante el vengador con cara de teme

**Desde que se murio mi hermano_** responde con una sonrisa asquerosamente falsa el de piel extremadamente blanca

**... Con ustedes todo esta relacionado con muertes y soledad_** comenta sorprendido el pervertido sannin

Todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio el cual solo fue cortado por una musica triste llamada "sadnes and sorrow" (Tambien conocido como Haku´s Theme o Sad Theme Naruto) pero todo ese ambiente triste y melancolico fue cortado por otra musica la cual era el Jiraiya no Theme.

**PUES AHORA VOY A HACER QUE SEAN FELICES Y NO ESTEN SOLOS_** dijo con una gran sonrisa Jiraiya

**Si, hay que festejar, nos vas a poner con personas aun más solas para así juntarnos por nuestra soledad_** eso si que era sarcasmo a lo Uchiha Sasuke

**De seguro nos va a mostrar a una chica con un vestido rojo "provocador"_** dice mientras rueda los ojos el otro Uchiha

**Por supuesto, será una de esas chicas que leí en un libro que venden su cuerpo y son muy faciles, en otras palabras una zorra_** no debía faltar esos comentarios de Sai el cual podría llegar a ser demasiado... "sincero"

**Aqui esta los que los va a sacar del hoy de la asexualidad, mi querida asistente_** dijo el Sannin ignorando completamente los anteriores comentarios

se ve bajando una plataforma redonda rodeado por una cortina negra que no dejaba ver quien se encontraba ahí, una vez en el piso la cortina se movio un poco.

**Muestrate poco a poco asistente_** dijo con una sonrisa llena de diversion el escritor del "Icha Icha Paradiese"

Detrás de la cortina salio una pierna la cual tenía un tacon rojo, la pierna era e un color durazno, la piel se notaba tersa y suave al tacto, muchos ya dirigían miradas deseosas y aun así no llamaba atención a ninguno de los pelinegros. Lo siguiente fue un brazo envuelto en un delicado guante blanco que llegaba hasta el codo, los tres seguían sin mostrar alguna emoción. Después salio completamente, llevaba un vestido rojo que tenía una abertura en la pierna izquiera, el vestido se ajustaba a la figura delicada masrcando la cintura y las caderas, muchos se decepsionaron al no ver el rostro pero se podían distinguir unos cuantos cabellos dorados, la cara estaba cubierto por un velos que estaba unido a un sombrero rojo y negro. Recien ahi los ojos negro se interesaron en la persona misteriosa que se había parado en el centro de lugar, pero aun no estaban lo suficientemente interesados para dejar su "enfermedad"

**Veamos quien es la pesona tras ese velo_** Jiraiya no podía tener una sonrisa tan grande que no sea por estar espiando mujeres cambiendose

Las manos se levantaron para lentamente ir subiendo el velo, una vez que ya estaba arriba se sorprendieron de que era...

**¡ERO-SENNIN! ¡¿NO ENTIENDO COMÓ RAYOS DEJE QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO DATTEBAYO?_** comenzo a gritar UN JOVEN rubio de ojos celestes, en sus mejillas tenía marquitas que lo hacian parecer un tierno kitsune y una piel canela tentadora para toda mirada y mano traviesa.

Todo tenían las quijadas en suelo, algunos cambiaron a una expresion de envidia... hace falta aclarar que las mujeres estaban verdes de envidia, un joven les gano en belleza y tambien en tener una gran figura en serio casi parecía 90-60-90 claro que sin busto (XD). Los pelinegron nunca mostraron tanta... cara a lo Jiraiya.

**El si que esta bien solito_** Sasuke se lo estaba comiendo practicamente con la mirada

**Es muy provocador ese vestido rojo_** a Itachi se le caí las babas al ver lo ajustadito del vestido

**Pues en verdad que es un pequeño kitsune_** Sai tenía una sonrisa falsa,ya saben esa que todos odiam, aunque en ese momento solo te podías reír por la sangre que salia de su naríz

**¿Por qué todos me miran ttebayo?_** pregunta inocentemente Naru-chan haciendo que a muchos le salgan corazoncitos

**Ero-sennin ¿ya me dejas sacarme este vestido?_** pregunta mientras tiraba un poco de la parte de la falda haciendo que se mostra un poco mas de su pierna

**Ven aqui dobe que te acompaño asi no estas solo_** le dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del Uzumaki

**Si quieres yo te ayudo a sacarte este estorboso vestido, Naruto-kun_** dice el Uchiha mayor mientras agarraba la cintura del menor

**Y yo voy a violarte_** dice con sensilles el otro ojinegro

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sai como si este tuviera cabeza de extraterrestre, Naruto no podía estar mas sonrojado.

**Itachi, Teme, ¿me acompañan?_** pregunta con inocencia a los hermanos mientras avanzaba a la salida

**Voy_** dicen estos al unisono mientras se empujaban y se los escuchaba decir "correte Aniki que el dobe es mio" "no lo creas ototo-baka, soy mejor que vos".

**Esperenme_** grita Sai mientras lo sigue una vez que llego con ellos se escuchaba ecir "largate de aqui copia barata, el es mio ya que soy el mejor" "No creo que Naru-kawaii quiera ser propiedad de un bastardo" "El tiene razón de seguro quiere ser mio ya que soy un sex simbol, ototo" "tampoco querra a un ojeroso, de seguro quiere a uno que la tiene tan grande como yo" "MALDITO"

**... Y AHÍ ESTAN LOS QUE HACE APENAS UNOS MOMENTOS ERAN UNOS POBRES ASEXUALES, ANTI-SOCIALES Y ORGULLOS SOS AHORA SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS, ANTI-SOCIALES Y ORGULLOSOS_** dice mientras todos aplaudian

**Nos vemos_** se despide mientras se va a su camerino

_Lo siguiente que veran sera "detras del anime" dentro de unos momentos_

Muestran a Orochimaru sentado enfrente de una cámara

**Yo era pedofilo y aun lo soy_** dice este mientras sacaba a un joven que vestía pocas ropas y temblaba del miedo

**Salvenme, no saben lo que es estar con el, LEVA EL SADO_** dice el joven desesperado

**VETE A ESPERARME EN LA CAMA**_ le grita el de ojos amarillos

El otro se va con la cabeza gacha mientras se pone un collar de pinches y agarraba un correa

_**The End**_

**P.D: **Sasuke se quedo con naruto ya que mando a volar a Itachi y Sai. Itachi se enamoro de Deidara porque justo cayo en el baño de Akatsuki y lo vio bañarse, Deidara perdio su virginidad. Sai se quedo prendado de Gaara al pasarle lo mismo que Itachi, Gaara aun sigue virgen… por ahora.


End file.
